


A Sight to Behold

by maiff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiff/pseuds/maiff
Summary: Never in Ukai Keishin’s life did he imagine that this seemingly angelic man would bedownin a completely different context.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307





	A Sight to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope life is treating you well. I’ve recently entered the hq fandom and omgasdfghjkl I regret not entering sooner. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by [Fluffy Prompt 001: You’re really soft. ](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts)Also, warning, this is my first attempt at writing smut and in the process, I realized how shitty I am with human relations haha, so if you think anything is outrageous, please do tell me. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you still enjoy ;)

It was expected that Takeda Ittetsu would be down after several rounds of drinks. He is a delicate looking man who looks like he could be carried away by a strong typhoon wind. He was someone Ukai couldn’t leave alone when in a drunken stupor, not because he might to something stupid. Rather, he was afraid someone might take advantage of him despite being an adult male. Thankfully, the teacher’s place was a couple of blocks away so he didn’t have to risk driving slightly drunk to bring Takeda home. 

It wasn’t the first time Ukai accompanies a wasted Takeda. He knows which apartment to go to and where to find his keys (which is always in the left pocket of his slacks). He stumbles in the dark and eventually plops the drunk man on the neatly made bed.

Ukai must have had drunk more than the usual. He felt slightly dizzy so he settled on the floor to collect himself until he unknowingly fell asleep. 

-

Never in Ukai Keishin’s life did he imagine that the same, seemingly angelic man would be _down_ in a completely different context. 

He sleepily glances down and was jolted awake by the sight between his legs. Takeda is looking up from, his cheek resting on his right thigh while his pillowy lips are lightly grazing the base of his shaft. His skin is flushed red and his half-lidded gaze, magnified by his skewed glasses, is full of promise. His fingers are gently rubbing the coach’s other thigh. Ukai is both spooked but strangely (and immensely) aroused by the sight before him. It takes all of his remaining willpower to not do _something_ about his current situation. 

(As to what that _something_ is... he can’t really come up with the details because this is the first time he was confronted with such a conundrum.)

“S-Sensei,” he finally choked out, “w-what are you doing?”

“Rewarding Ukai-kun,” he charmingly slurs out as he mouths kisses on the skin of his inner thigh, drags his tongue from the base, along his length, and finally punctuates it with a pop on Ukai’s tip. The blond-haired man groans in frustration. 

“You’ve done well, coaching the boys, making time amidst your usual work schedule,” Takeda continues, nestling his cheek on the muscled thigh, “I wanna reward you... take away a bit of your stress.” He caresses the back of the coach’s thigh to the base of his firm buttocks, fingers ghosting over his balls. The movements he was making in between his legs (and breathing and speaking so close to his cock) was driving Ukai mad. 

“B-but you don’t have to do... this...” Ukai tries to reason out. Takeda chuckles. Despite the strange sensations and outright pornographic scenario, the coach finds Takeda’s boyish smile adorable, almost innocent. 

“It’s more of for my own benefit.” Takeda’s smile grows more seductive. “I find you really sexy, Ukai-kun,” he whispers against his skin.

Okay, so innocent isn’t the adjective that would describe the other male at the moment. Before Ukai could say anything else, Takeda’s mouth takes his length and slowly bobs his head, pacing his breathing and systematically hollows his cheeks as he goes down. He intently keeps his lust-glazed gaze at Ukai’s. The blond-haired man couldn’t take his eyes on the incredible view, his dick stuffed in Takeda’s mouth, cheeks puffing and flushed. 

It’s been a while since Ukai last had action—years, in fact—so he was sensitive to the warmth of Takeda’s mouth and the pressure of his tongue. 

Then the dark-haired man starts to pick up his pace. 

Ukai fights the urge to rut against Takeda’s mouth. He fists Takeda’s messy dark hair as he moans in response. Surprisingly, it was soft to touch. He tries to relax his hands, fearing he might have pulled too hard, and then he rubs the tips of his fingers on Takeda’s scalp, soothing the area. Unknowingly, those ministrations turned Takeda on. As an additional reward, Takeda pushed Ukai’s cock a little deeper as he moaned which earned him tremor of pleasure. 

Ukai surrenders to the pleasure and pushes in Takeda’s head. 

“Ah, sensei, that’s great... that feels good. I’m coming.” Another guttural moan escapes Takeda’s throat. 

They were both starting to see stars—Ukai, from his impending orgasm and Takeda, from difficulty in breathing and wanting to gag. The smaller male tried to keep going as he felt Ukai’s cock pulse but he withdraws and gasps for air. Almost at the same time, Ukai spurts out his release and lands on Takeda’s face and parted lips. He is a sight to behold, like artwork, more erotic than the cumshots he had casually seen on the internet. 

After emerging from his high, Ukai frantically scrambles towards Takeda, removes his come-stained glasses and wipes the mess he made on his face with his thumb as he mutters apologies. 

“Did you like that?” Takeda asks coyly. 

Ukai sets his palms against Takeda’s face and softly caresses his cheek. The smaller male leans to the touch, slowly shuts his eyelids and sighs. The blond male brings his face closer until his lips experimentally touches Takeda’s soft, wet lips. The other male presses his lips more aggressively in response and slides his hands on Ukai’s muscular thighs. Takeda slightly parts his mouth and Ukai takes this as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Tongue on tongue, he could taste grilled meat, alcohol, his cum and bliss from the other man. He can’t get enough. 

They pull away from each other for oxygen. Takeda rests his head on Ukai’s shoulder and whispers something unintelligible. 

Then, he pukes on the coach’s shirt. 

-

Day breaks and sunlight enters the room. Takeda was usually a morning person and would welcome the natural brightness but not with this massive hangover. 

He curls towards a warm pillow on his side and hides his eyes from the light. 

_Wait, what?_

He forces his eyes open and sees a naked Ukai Keishin on his bed, half of his lower body covered by his sheets. Takeda blushes out of modesty but his eyes gave in to curiosity and drank in the rare sight. Ukai looked peaceful and beautiful sleeping, the wrinkle between his brows smoothed out, his muscular body relaxed as he softly snored. 

Memories from his drunken seduction and the finale technicolor yawn slowly came back. He was silently wishing that it was just one of his wild wet dreams gone wrong and that some other extenuating circumstance could explain their lack of clothing. Or should it be true, a black hole appears and he would be sucked into nothingness. 

His panicking eventually roused Ukai from his slumber. 

“Sensei,” he sleepily called out, lifting Takeda from his spiralling thoughts. 

“I-I’m sorry, Ukai-kun.” He bowed. Ukai begins to feel a pang of guilt and hurt. “I took advantage of you. Oh my god, I’m so terrible. It’s just a drunken mistake. You can forget all about it. I thought I was just dreaming again...”

Then, Ukai chortles. Takeda lifts his head, tears at bay. 

“Oh, so you dream about me, sensei?” He teases, his brow lifting knowingly. Takeda further reddens and swats his arm. He proceeds to hide underneath his comforter. 

His antics only brings more laughter to Ukai but afraid that he really did hurt Takeda’s feelings, he apologizes. “But just to let you know,” he adds, “I enjoyed your reward. Makes me wanna do my job better.”

A muffled yet obviously embarrassed “shut up” is heard from the comforter. 

Their current situation is unknown territory. They were colleagues, friends even. There was attraction for sure, but real life adult romance demanded more than that. He wasn’t sure if it’s something they want to venture in or classify it as, in the words uttered by Takeda, “just a drunken mistake”. How will they deal with their professional and personal relationship? What are his expectations? Will things turn awkward? What he knows for sure is that he cares enough for Takeda’s well-being and that he doesn’t want things to turn sour between them. 

For now, though, before he overthinks by himself, Ukai puts on his sweatpants and asks Takeda what he wants for breakfast so he can make it for him.


End file.
